Thank You For Caring
by SassyAngel
Summary: Slightly Marron/Tira waffiness! Tira and Marron have a small talk by a lake... R&R!


~*Disclaimer*~ I don't own Sorcerer Hunters! Really! *sniffles* Though I would like to own them. *sighs* But only in my dreams. Well, read on!  
  
**- thoughts. K? K!  
  
Thank You For Caring  
  
The fireflies swirled around the lake, dancing among the reeds and grass that was rustling quietly in the soft evening breeze; the smell of fresh air lingering about the peaceful scene. The sweet promise of a warm summer night swept the peaceful place, rustling the green lush foliage of the trees that crowded around the small shimmering lake. The scene itself would have not been so forlorn though, if not for the figure standing by the lake's edge, looking so alone and heartbroken. Her red tresses were blowing with her long red skirt, the wind flowing through her silky tresses as she tried in vain to keep the back in their clasp. With a sigh of irritation, she pushed her comically large glasses back to the bridge of her nose, giving up all together. She didn't feel like fighting, not right now. She just wanted to stay here and soak in the peace greedily. She just felt.tired and maybe a little sad. Okay, maybe not a little, but immensely. Tira blinked at the sudden expansion in her vocabulary. Immensely? She was spending far too much time with Marron. Marron, it was funny. He was charming and 'beautiful' as Gateau put it, but who ever would have thought he was so. nice? It was weird honestly. The two people who hid their emotions most bonding. Not that they hadn't before, but still, Marron was nice enough to lend a helping ear and not judge her, but simply care. *That's more than Carrot can do!* Tira thought sadly, a small sigh frowning at the thought of him, and at the same time feeling a blush rise in her cheeks. How could she expect him to notice her while she sat here, pondering? How come she couldn't be more like Chocolate and tell Carrot her feelings, at least once? Tira sighed again, burying he face in her hands. Why was she so worked up about it? It's okay; there are other fishes in the sea. Tira reasoned, though she felt no better.  
  
"Tira?" Her head shot up at the sound of her name, and for a brief second she hoped it was Carrot, though her eyes met the person closest to him.  
  
"Marron? What are you doing out here?" Tira asked, shifting slightly to allow Marron to seat himself gracefully by herself, still in his elegant poise without seeming to notice. That was Marron. He could be charming and elegant without pushing it in your face.  
  
"I was worried. You didn't eat dinner again." Marron said, and Tira blushed, looking at the lake. At least someone noticed.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Tira muttered softly, her cheeks still burning. Marron just sighed and leaned back, closing his beautiful golden eyes, waiting. Tira sighed again, wondering how he got to know her so well, and she him. "Why can't I be bolder, like Chocolate? Or maybe even Gateau. Then he'd probably notice me." Tira said, slightly bitter, clenching a fist by her side. Why did she have to be cursed with being so painfully shy?  
  
"You should stay the way you are, Tira. If he can't love you for you, who are you fooling?" Marron asked, and Tira arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Feeling philosophical Marron?" She asked, earning a slight chuckle from the man in question.  
  
"A little." Came the short reply. Tira said nothing, just stared back up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle. It really was pretty here, and not to mention romantic. Tira blushed again at the thought, *It's Marron! Not Carrot! What am I getting so worked up over?* Tira sighed again, resting her chin on her knees.  
  
"Marron?" Tira asked timidly, before she lost her nerve.  
  
"Hmm?" Came the almost sleepy reply, and she blushed, feeling the full weight of his gaze on her again.  
  
"Um. I. uh." Tira stuttered, silently berating herself. *Just spit it out!* She silently yelled at herself. "Why do you care so much for me?" Tira blurted, suddenly feeling foolish. *He's your friend, what else would he do?* Tira snapped at herself, extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"You are the dearest to me Tira, besides my brother." Marron said, not showing any embarrassment or surprise that she had asked the question. Always elegant and proper, that was Marron alright. Tira nodded slightly.  
  
"Oh." She said softly, feeling a little.disappointed? What! When did that happen? Shouldn't she be glad she had a friend who actually cared enough to come down here?  
  
"We should head back. It's getting late." Marron said softly, and Tira nodded, eyes wide when a slender hand presented itself in her face. With a slight smile, she took it and let Marron hoist her up, coming face to face with his golden eyes, which were shimmering with something. Blushing, she looked away.  
  
"Thanks Marron, for caring." She whispered, her head bowed down, and to her surprise, Marron tilted her head back to meet his face, eyes scanning for something. To shock her even further, Marron slowly took off her glasses, and gave them to her, scanning her eyes for one more second before saying something.  
  
"Your eyes are beautiful. You shouldn't hide them." Marron said, turning and walking off, leaving Tira in confusion. Was he truly talking about her eyes, or her emotions?  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Aw, you know you love Marron and Tira. Came out a little less waffy than I wanted, but I still like it. Sorry if they're OOC, but I so couldn't resist! Oh, and sorry if this may be unrealistic. I've only seen a couple of episodes on the anime, so please don't flame too harshly! Anyway, read and review! Thankies! 


End file.
